An Even Younger Warlock
by Sartorial
Summary: What if tragedy struck and Merlin was forced to go to Camelot as a child? Who would he stay with if Gaius wasn't there? Characters will be a little OOC. Rated T for mild violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Okay, for the first couple of episodes, I will be following the storyline pretty closely, but after that, there's no telling where I'm going with this. Reviews are awesome :) I hope you enjoy! )**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing Merlin.**

_ No one, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will in time father a legend. His name… Merlin._

Merlin walked down the forest path, waiting eagerly the moment when he would catch his first glimpse of the city- Camelot. He'd had a rough time the past couple of weeks since his mother died, but he was hoping desperately for a fresh start. Coming out of the woods, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the enormous castle towering over the skyline. Despite the circumstances that brought him to Camelot, the twelve year old _was_ excited to be living in the castle.

Well, okay, he wasn't actually going to be living in the main part of the citadel- that was reserved for the royalty and nobles- but that was all right with him. His mother had told him that Gaius lived in a tower on one end of the castle, but that was fine with Merlin. He was content to merely view the busy events of the fortress rather than take part in them.

As he passed through the gates into the city, grinning at the sheer joy of freedom, he noticed something strange. Many of the people seemed to be congregating in the castle courtyard. What was going on? Moving closer, he strained to see over the heads of those closest to him. A peasant was standing on a platform held tightly by two guards. Farther up, Merlin could see two figures standing on a balcony overlooking the crowd. Surely they were King Uther and his son, Prince Arthur? And the two others flanking them must be knights. As Merlin was puzzling it all over, the king addressed the crowd.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death." Merlin frowned. Was this man being executed? Just for having magic? He felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach- fear mixed with dread, and he suddenly remembered why he had felt uneasy about coming to Camelot. "I pride myself as a fair and just king," the man continued. "But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Slowly, dramatically, he raised his hand high in the air, and brought it down in one swift motion. Merlin gasped along with the rest of the crowd as one of the guards brought down an axe on the poor man's head. Just like that, the man had been killed, simply for practicing magic. Seemingly indifferent towards the man he had just, in essence, murdered, the king again turned towards the crowd. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery! Let the celebrations begin!"

Merlin couldn't believe his ears. The king wanted a festival immediately following an execution? How could he? He was pulled from his thoughts, however, by a sudden wailing. He turned and found the source: an old woman. Everyone backed away from her slowly, as if her howling might be catching. In a high, wavering voice she shouted,

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic. It is you, with your hatred, and your ignorance! You took my son," Here, her voice broke, "and I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!" The effect of her words was instantaneous. When Uther realized she was threatening his son, he shouted to the guards,

"Seize her!" Before they could move, however, the woman began chanting. With a jolt, Merlin realized she was using magic. A bright flash, a sudden whirlwind, and the sorceress was gone. Feeling vaguely uneasy, he approached a guard and inquired politely,

"Excuse me, where would I find Gaius, the, uh, Court Physician?"

"Gaius?" the man asked, confused. After a moment, his face dawned with recognition, and then sympathy. "Sorry kid. He's away in a neighboring kingdom." Merlin froze.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" The guard nodded.

"I'd say he'll be gone at least another six months. There's a new physician now, a man named James. Surely he can help you with whatever it is you need?" Merlin nodded, dazed, and began walking quickly down the corridor. He had no idea where he was going. Who would he stay with? There was nothing left for him back in Ealdor. Overwhelmed, Merlin sank down against a wall and began to cry. Would he end up on the streets, scrounging for food from waste bins? It had been stupid to think that he would be able to begin a new life in Camelot. Since his mother died, his life had been one stroke of miserable luck after another.

"Hello? Is everything all right?" Something about the voice addressing him was kind- comforting. It was enough to make him look up, for just a moment.

"No, it's not," Merlin said hopelessly. The girl was pretty, though Merlin was too upset to notice it. She had dark skin and a sweet face, and that was just enough to get him to look up from his lap.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"I was supposed to come here to live with my mother's friend, Gaius, but one of the guards told me he'll be gone for another six months! And now," Merlin's voice hitched, "I don't have anywhere else to go." The girl looked at him sympathetically.

"What about your mother and father?" she asked him.

"My father left before I was born and my mother died- a couple weeks ago!" Merlin started crying again after this confession. Gwen patted his arm comfortingly.

"What's your name?"

"M-Merlin," he stammered through his tears. She smiled warmly at him.

"Merlin, I have an idea. What if you stayed with me and my father for a week or so while we find you somewhere to go? I'm sure my father won't mind." Merlin looked at her in disbelief. He was shocked that anyone could be so benevolent. When his mother had died, the villagers had tossed him from one home to another, all eager to be rid of him. No one wanted to risk harboring the strange child. There had been a few too many 'coincidences' involving him for anyone to doubt his magical ability. However, Merlin's mother had been careful, and no one ever had definitive proof. Was this girl really willing to take in a stray boy she'd found on the street?

Well, not the street. The castle corridor. But still!

"But- but I don't know your name!" Everything he could have said to her, and he went with that. He hadn't even thanked her! But she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm Guinevere, but everyone calls me Gwen." She smiled warmly. "Come on, I'll show you my home."

Merlin figured Gwen's father was nice enough. At least, he was perfectly willing to let Merlin stay with them. He was pretty quiet, and didn't say much to Merlin other than a greeting. Merlin was fine with that. He also got the sense that it wasn't uncommon for the family to host a homeless waif. There was a pallet already made up in the corner, and an empty shelf for him to put his few belongings. The home was simple, more a hovel than anything else, but to Merlin, it was perfect. He looked up at Gwen, positively beaming.

"I can never thank you enough, Gwen!" He breathed a sigh of relief. Things weren't going exactly to plan, but everything was going to be okay. He would just have to be extra careful about hiding his magic.

Elsewhere, a lonely girl looked out her own window, trying to find peace within herself.

"Morgana?" At the sound of her guardian, King Uther, she turned.

"Yes?"

"What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" he asked her sternly.

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration," she replied calmly. She looked back out the window. "That poor mother…"

"It was simple justice for what he'd done."

"To whom?" Morgana demanded. "He practiced some magic. He didn't hurt anyone."

"You weren't around twenty years ago. You have no _idea_ what it was like," the king said in a forced calm voice.

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?"

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom!" he said heatedly. "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helena."

"I told you I want no part-" Morgana began to protest.

"I'm your guardian!" Uther shouted. "I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect, at least respect our finest singer." With that, he turned and strode out of the room.

"You know the more brutal you are the more enemies you'll create!" Morgana called after him. She received no answer.

**(AN: Okay, one more thing to add. I love Gaius just as much as anyone else, and I have no intentions of leaving him out of this story. For the beginning, though, I'd really like to explore different types of friendships between Merlin and everyone else. He will definitely make an appearance in this story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Okay, so I've had a few questions concerning everyone's ages. Merlin is 12, and Gwen. Arthur, and Morgana are the same ages as they were on the show (I'm assuming late teens, early twenties.) Thanks for reading and as always, reviews are wonderful!)

When Merlin awoke the next morning, he had a strange feeling someone had been calling him. He looked up and was a little surprised that Gwen was already awake and had breakfast ready. He was typically an early riser and at home, he had often risen before his mother.

"Help yourself to breakfast," Gwen greeted him with a smile. Merlin sat down and began poking at his porridge. "Today I thought maybe you could look around for a bit on your own? I'm sure you're dying to explore the castle."

"Yeah, that'd be great! I'd love to look around!" Gwen told him he could explore wherever he wanted, but that he wasn't to go in any closed doors.

"And I would be grateful if you could be back by lunchtime. After that, perhaps you'd like to come with me while I work?" So it was decided. Merlin bolted his breakfast, eager to go. When he had eaten enough to satisfy Gwen, he grabbed his jacket and practically ran out the door.

"No running inside!" she called with a smile. Gwen had always been particularly compassionate towards orphaned children. She had lost her mother when she was very young, and she had no idea what she'd do without her father. That's why she was always looking to help children like Merlin. And her father, of course, was perpetually good-humored and let her do as she liked. She saw something special in the boy, and she hoped she would be able to help him get on the right track.

Merlin walked out into the courtyard, again marveling at the beauty and grandeur of the palace. As he was passing by, he noticed the knights training. He stopped for a moment, hoping to see something interesting.

"_Where _is the target?" one of them drawled.

"There, sir?" his servant replied.

"It's into the sun," he objected with a slight grin.

"It's not that bright."

"A bit like you, then," the knight quipped, earning a laugh from a few of the others. Merlin frowned. Shouldn't they be above this sort of behavior? The servant didn't even try to defend himself; he only sighed.

"I'll put the target on the other end?" As the servant picked up the target to move it, Merlin heard the first knight say quietly to his companions,

"This'll teach him." He grabbed a dagger and threw it towards the target, hitting it dead-center. Merlin was thankful for his aim. He could have seriously hurt the other man!

"Hey, hang on!" the servant protested. "Here?" he asked hopefully.

"I told you to keep moving," reprimanded the knight. While the servant watched, he pulled another dagger out and began aiming. Panicked, the servant pulled the target up to block his head. All of the men laughed wildly. "Come on, run! We want some moving target practice." The humiliated servant ran back and forth in front of them, until finally he dropped the target. It rolled to a stop right in front of Merlin.

"Hey," Merlin called to the knights bravely, "that's enough." The first knight (the prince, though Merlin didn't realize it) couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?"

"Well, I think you're being rude." Arthur narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Do I know you?" Merlin stuck out a hand politely.

"I'm Merlin."

"So I _don't_ know you." Merlin shook his head slowly, feeling a bit put out. "And yet you took it upon yourself to call me rude."

"Well, you _were_," Merlin found himself saying.

"I'd be careful, boy, if I were you. You're treading on very thin ice," the prince warned him. He took a threatening step closer.

"I thought you were supposed to be the chivalrous knights of Camelot! If this is chivalry, then I think it's dumb!" Merlin exclaimed. What was he thinking, talking to a knight like that? What would his mother say if she could see him? And what would Gwen think? But Merlin couldn't just pass by without standing up for the servant.

Meanwhile, the knights stood there, stunned. The one he had been speaking to (the prince, though Merlin didn't know it) was of half a mind to have the boy tossed in the stocks. However, before he could shout for the guards, the boy skipped off, seemingly carefree once more. The whole situation and the kid's sudden change in demeanor was enough to give the Prince a headache. He called for an early break in practice for the first time in months just so he could lie down for a bit.

"So what is this I hear about you and the knights in the courtyard this morning?" Gwen asked Merlin as they sat down for lunch. Merlin blushed bright red and looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry. But they were bullying one of the servants! And I know it wasn't my place to say anything, but I couldn't just let them get away with it," Merlin said earnestly. Gwen stopped him.

"Hang on there, Merlin. I didn't say you were wrong. Everyone thinks you're a hero for standing up to Arthur!"

"They do? Wait- Arthur, like the prince, Arthur?" Gwen laughed.

"That would be the one." Merlin's face turned white.

"I insulted a _prince_," Merlin moaned. Gwen patted his arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry. He was too surprised to do anything. _I_ think it was good for him. He's a big bully, and needed to be told so." Merlin looked at her, relieved.

"Oh. So you're not angry with me?" Gwen looked shocked at the idea, as if she never got angry at anyone.

"Of course not! I'm proud that you stood up for Martin. Just maybe next time be a bit more… diplomatic with your protest." Merlin wrinkled his nose.

"Diplomatic?"

"Tactful," she clarified. He nodded. "Come on. Finish your food and I'll introduce you to Morgana. She's so excited to meet you!"

"I'm back!" called Gwen as she and Merlin stepped into the King's ward's chambers. Morgana stepped away from her vanity table to greet them.

"Hello, Gwen. And you must be Merlin!" Merlin blushed as Morgana regarded him kindly. "Gwen's told me all about you!"

"What did she say?" Merlin asked apprehensively. Morgana laughed.

"She said that you were smart and kind. I also heard that you have no trouble standing up for others." Merlin moaned as the girls laughed. "Well, I'm glad you stood up to him. He needs someone other than me to call him an idiot!"

"Uh, I didn't-" Merlin began uncertainly.

"I'm paraphrasing," she told him confidentially. "How have you liked your stay in Camelot?" Merlin began talking animatedly about everything he'd seen and experienced. He was surprised to have Morgana's full attention. He was used to others ignoring him.

"Oh, goodness!" Gwen said suddenly. "I'm sorry, my lady, but don't you need to meet the king and Lady Helen?" Morgana gasped.

"Oh, I'd completely forgotten! I'm sorry Merlin, but I'll see you again tomorrow!" He nodded and left the room. As Gwen hurried to get the king's ward ready, Morgana remarked, "He really is one of the most delightful children I've ever met." Gwen nodded in agreement.

"He's not had an easy time in life. He's staying with me until Gaius returns." Morgana nodded sadly.

"Well, we'll just have to look out for him, won't we?"

Indeed they would.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Guys... I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. But I was blown away by the amount of reviews and follows I received in my absence! I will do my best to update more regularly, though. Thank you for reading and your continued support!

I am changing things between Merlin and Morgana. While they were originally friends, I think Morgana was fond of children, and would be fond of Merlin. I haven't yet decided whether or not she will, for lack of a better term, 'go evil'. If you have any thoughts, please leave them in a review! I'm totally open to suggestions. Enjoy!)

Merlin was lying awake that night when he heard that same mysterious whisper. _Merlin_. He sat up in bed, wanting to be sure he was awake. _Merlin… _He stood up suddenly, pulling on his boots. He tip-toed down the hall, leery of waking Gwen or her father, but they were both sleeping soundly. Confidently, he pulled on his tunic and knocked over a bottle on the table. Nervously, he looked over at Gwen, but she continued sleeping. Feeling only slightly guilty, Merlin took one last look and snuck out the door.

He walked through the castle, following the voice until he got to the top of a flight of stairs. A couple of guards were at the bottom, playing a game with dice. He caused the dice to move off the table and onto the floor. As one of the men reached for it, they skidded further down the hallway. He did that several times until the other man joined him. Taking advantage of the distraction, Merlin grabbed a torch and quietly slipped down the hallway they'd been guarding. He walked down a long, dark passage and heard the voice again. _Merlin…_ _Merlin_… He continued on. The walls were now stone, and wooden beams were placed at regular intervals to hold up the walls. How far underground was he? Merlin came out of the passage on a stone outcropping overlooking a vast cavern.

"Where are you?" Merlin called. With a great whoosh, a dragon flew from out of nowhere, causing him to fall backwards.

"I'm here," the dragon laughed. "How very small you are, how young, for such a great destiny." His curiosity giving him courage, Merlin stepped forward.

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" he asked.

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"So there _is_ a reason," Merlin breathed. The dragon nodded.

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion."

"Er… Right," Merlin said uncertainly.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike," the dragon told him. Merlin shook his head, confused.

"But what's this got to do with me?"

"Everything," the dragon said simply. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there'll be no Albion."

"No," Merlin objected, "No, you've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't," the dragon said wisely.

"But I'm serious!" Merlin exclaimed. "If anyone wants to kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'd give them a hand!" The dragon chuckled.

"None of us choose our destiny, Merlin. And none of us can escape it."

"No, no way. No," Merlin persisted. "There must be another Arthur, because this one's an idiot."

"Perhaps it's your destiny that changes that," the dragon told him. And with that, he flapped his enormous wings and flew away into the immense cavern.

"Wait! Wait, stop! Please, I need to know more!" Merlin begged. The dragon only ignored him.

"Merlin?" She hadn't said it loudly, but still, Merlin woke immediately.

"Uh, what?" She indicated the area around his bed. It. was littered with dirty clothes and various items

"You might think about clearing up a bit," she said gently. Merlin nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I will! I'm sorry I left it messy." He didn't want to do anything to risk her wanting him to leave. She only smiled at him.

"It's all right. When you're done and have finished breakfast, could you pick up Morgana's tonic for me? I've got to help my father open up the shop today." Merlin promised he would.

Merlin walked down the corridor until he arrived outside of Morgana's chambers. The door was slightly open, and he poked his head in. Morgana had her back to the door and was smoothing down her hair.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur." _Was the lady addressing him? _ "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." _Obviously not._ "Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" Stepping behind the changing screen, Morgana removed her dress and laid it over the top. Merlin looked around wildly, but he didn't see Gwen anywhere. If he spoke up now, then Morgana would think he'd been listening to her conversation. But if he left, Gaius would be upset with him and he would have to return anyway... "I mean, the man's a total jouster. Just because I'm the king's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Panicking, Merlin had just decided to make a run for it when Gwen appeared. "Gwen?"

"I'm here," Gwen called. She fixed Merlin with a stern look, silently asking what he was doing. He tried to cobble together a sentence explaining the situation with hand motions and moving his lips exaggeratedly. Gwen gave a slight laugh and waved him off, seeming to understand. Merlin grinned in relief and scurried out the door.

Gwen was going to have fun relaying that story to Morgana later.

Merlin looked in awe at the transformation made in the ballroom. Gwen had permitted him to help serve at the feast, saying only,

"Why not?" She'd had given him _very specific_ instructions as to his behavior and the proper etiquette for serving, and Merlin had taken it all to heart. The only downside was that the Prince Prat would be there. Merlin spotted him and quickly looked away to avoid making eye contact. His efforts were redundant, however, because Arthur was completely absorbed with Morgana's entrance. She wore a form-fitting dress with no sleeves and her hair up in an elaborate twist.

"God have mercy," Arthur muttered, staring. Merlin just didn't understand what Arthur was so captivated about. Sure, she looked pretty, but she was still a _girl_. Gwen came up behind him and surveyed his look of disgust.

"Don't you think she looks beautiful?" she asked, confused. Merlin snorted.

"Yeah, but she's a _girl," _Merlin said, as if this explained everything. Gwen smiled.

"I'm a girl, Merlin." Merlin thought for a moment.

"Yeah, but I don't _like_ you. I like you, but I don't _like _you." Gwen laughed. She knew that soon enough, the boy would completely change his attitude towards girls.

"Well, thank you, Merlin." The two stopped talking as the King suddenly entered. Smiling, he addressed the crowd.

"We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity. It has brought to the kingdom and myself man pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." He took his seat as the crowd applauded. Meanwhile, the Lady Helen began to sing. Merlin noticed that her song was a little odd; it didn't have any words. At least, if they were words, he didn't recognize them. That didn't make her singing bad, though. He was enraptured along with the rest of the crowd.

As she stepped forward, though, Merlin noticed with surprise that most of the people surrounding him were yawning. As he watched, many even laid down their heads and began snoring! Was this something Gwen had forgotten to mention? No, there had to be magic involved. He could sense it. Merlin shrank back into the shadows, holding his hands over his ears, determined to stay awake and unaffected by the spell. As the singing continued, the lights grew darker and the room grew colder. Every single person was now asleep except for him.

(Gwen was also barely awake, but Merlin didn't notice.)

Magically, cobwebs grew until the room looked as if it had lay untouched for years. All the while, the lady moved closer and closer to the head table, where the king, his son, and his ward were seated. Suddenly, without pausing her song, she pulled out a dagger. She reared back her arm, ready to throw, when Merlin, struck suddenly with inspiration, caused a chandelier to fall on her. Gwen almost gasped, but she refrained just in time so that no one else would notice what Merlin had just done. _The boy has magic. _Immediately her song stopped, and everyone began to wake up, harboring rather confused expressions. Merlin sighed, thinking the danger was over, but as he glanced back towards the woman, he saw that she had turned into a hag.

What was worse, _she still had the dagger._ Merlin's eyes widened and he knew that no matter what conflict he had with the prince, he could not let him die. No one noticed his eyes flash as he slowed down time and shoved Arthur aside a moment before the dagger impaled itself against the chair which he had stood in front of only a moment earlier. Gasping, the hag took her last breath and fell backwards. Ignoring this, the king approached Merlin, while Arthur just stared at him in disbelief.

"You've saved my son's life. A debt must be repaid." Merlin blushed, embarrassed by the attention from the king.

"It's nothing, sire, I-"

"Don't be so modest; you shall be rewarded," the king maintained.

"Your Highness, I'm just grateful that-" Again, the king cut him off.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." Merlin shrugged, smiling modestly.

"Well…"

"You shall be rewarded with a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant!" Merlin's face fell slightly as the crowd applauded.

"Father!" Arthur protested. Merlin wanted to protest, but he knew better than to refuse the king. _Sorry,_ he mouthed when Arthur made eye contact with him.

"Seems you're a hero," Gwen remarked later that night.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Merlin asked wryly.

"No," Gwen said firmly. "I knew it from the moment I met you. There's something different about you." Merlin's nodded uneasily.

"Er… Right." Gwen nodded.

"Do you have magic, Merlin?" she asked after a moment. Merlin started, looking wildly around in terror.

"I-I… Yes," he finally admitted, hanging his head. After all the girl had done for him, he owed her his honesty. And if she decided to have him thrown in the dungeons, well then, so be it.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life."

"Er… yeah," he said after a moment, looking up at her cautiously.

"Perhaps that's its purpose," Gwen said calmly.

"My destiny," muttered Merlin.

"Indeed." Gwen walked closer to him and handed the boy a paper wrapped parcel in the shape of a book. "Merlin… Gaius gave me this book before he left. He told me that it was important, but dangerous. After hearing this about you, it'd be safe to assume he knows about your magic, right?" Merlin shrugged.

"Maybe. He and my mother were great friends, once." She nodded.

"I've thought about it a long time, and I think it might be a book of magic." Merlin gaped.

"Really?" Merlin unwrapped the paper and stared in awe at the well-crafted book. Eagerly, he unbuckled the volume and began leafing through it. Merlin laughed aloud, he was so delighted.

"But this is a book of magic!"

"Which is why you must keep it hidden," Gwen warned. "Do not even tell my father. I know he would not turn you in, but the fewer the people that know, the better."

"I'll study every word!" Merlin promised. "Forwards and backwards!" Gwen chuckled. The two were interrupted, however, by a knock at the door.

"Merlin! Prince Arthur wants you right away!"

"Your destiny's calling. We'd better find out what he wants," prodded Gwen. Merlin grimaced and headed to the door. Before exiting, however, he stopped to bestow a grateful smile on Gwen once more before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Hey guys! I wanted to say thanks for all of the lovely reviews. They've been really lovely and constructive! Also-just throwing this out here- I am looking for a beta reader for this fic, so please message me if you are interested! Hope you enjoy!:)

Merlin awkwardly sheathed his sword. Why was Arthur making him do this? It was obvious he was rubbish at swordplay. Merlin suspected it was Arthur's way of getting revenge for insulting him and promptly saving his life. He supposed that from a twelve-year old, that could be a bit humiliating.

"Ready?"

"No?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Nice try," Arthur admitted. He twirled his sword and Merlin tried to hold up the bulky shield. Suddenly, Arthur attacked. "Body. Shield. Body. Shield. Shield," he called out, hitting Merlin in each place, respectively. "Head."

"Head?-Ow!" Merlin cried as Arthur whapped him on the helmet with the flat of his blade.

"Come on, Merlin, you're not even trying!"

"I am!" Merlin protested. "It's my first time with a sword and it's too big!" Arthur ignored him.

"Once more."

"Hey, wait a-"

"To the left, right, and left. Head!"

"Ow!" Merlin yelled indignantly as the force of Arthur's blow caused his helmet to partially come off.

"Come on Merlin! I've got a tournament to win," Arthur called.

"Can we stop now, please?" Merlin asked politely. Arthur, of course, ignored him and only continued.

"Shield! Body! Shield!" Merlin clumsily blocked a few of the moves, but he was unprepared when Arthur struck him once more on the head, this time without warning.

"Ah," was all he managed to get out as he fell backwards. Arthur surveyed him with something akin to approval.

"You're braver than you look. I thought for sure you'd collapse after the first blow."

"I think I see a bright light," Merlin said softly.

"That was just a warm-up," Arthur told him with a look that was entirely too happy for his liking. "How's your mace work coming along?" Merlin flopped back down to the ground in defeat.

Merlin walked awkwardly into Gwen's home, still half-covered in armor.

"So how was your first day?" Gwen asked him later, trying not to laugh. He tapped his head a couple of times, trying to see properly.

"Is it normal to still hear clanging?" Gwen stopped smiling when she saw that the boy truly was a bit banged up. She sat him down at the table, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly.

"It's all right. I'm sure tomorrow won't be as bad. I've heard from others that the first day's the hardest." Merlin looked relieved. "Of course, most of his servants quit after the first day," she conceded. His face fell again.

"It was _horrible_," Merlin moaned. "And I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning." He muttered a summoning spell and his magic book floated across the room towards him.

"Merlin! You know better than to use magic like this! What if my father had come in?" Gwen asked reproachfully. Merlin had the grace to look a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I'd pick it up myself if I could feel my arms!" She sighed.

"But is that worth you getting caught?"

"What would you do if I was?" he wondered. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I've grown quite fond of you, so let's try to avoid that, all right?"

"I save Arthur's life and I end up as his punching bag. How is that fair?" he complained.

"He really was rough on you today, wasn't he?" Gwen asked sympathetically. Merlin nodded.

"And he says tomorrow I have to muck out the horses! I'll never get the smell out of my clothes!"

"It'll get better, Merlin," she tried to comfort him.

"His life must be so hard," Merlin muttered mutinously. "With all the power, and the credit, and the not having to muck out stables…"

"He is a future king," Gwen conceded. "Maybe he's just under a lot of pressure."

"Well if this is him 'under pressure' as a prince, I can't wait to see how he is as a king!" Gwen only laughed.

"So, you've got voiders on your arms," Gwen told him, indicating. "The hauberk goes over your chest."

"Chest, arms, chest," Merlin muttered to himself, trying to remember.

"Now, I guess you know what to do with the helmet?" Merlin gave her a goofy grin.

"My head's still ringing!"

She patted him on the shoulder.

"You'll get the rest in no time."

Merlin fumbled with Arthur's arm guard.

"You do know the tournament's today?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin muttered. He started to adjust Arthur's chain mail, straining to reach his shoulder. With a sigh, Arthur hoisted the boy up and deposited him on a nearby barrel. "Are you nervous?" he asked after a moment, forgetting his frustration.

"I don't get nervous," Arthur replied shortly.

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous," Merlin asked curiously.

"Will you shut up!" Arthur exploded. Merlin looked down, trying not to show he was hurt by the outburst, and fell silent. He knew he shouldn't be, but Merlin had always disliked being shouted at. It wasn't something he could shrug off easily. Quietly, he tied Arthur's cape around him and handed him his helmet.

"I think you're all set." Arthur glared at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Merlin bit his lip and looked down, ashamed that he couldn't remember. "My sword!"

"Right. Sorry," Merlin apologized as he handed Arthur the sword. He wasn't quite sure why Arthur couldn't have picked it up off of the table himself, but he supposed it was a prince thing. Arthur snatched it from him, giving him an annoyed look before he set off towards the courtyard.

Merlin sat with Gwen and Morgana during the tournament. He was a little worried that Uther would notice and object, but Morgana assured him that he would be totally absorbed in the competition.

"And besides," she added, "I'll tell him you're a friend of mine and he can deal with it!" Merlin laughed a little at the thought of her actually saying that to the king.

"Knights of the realm," Uther said grandly. "It is a great honor to welcome you to the Tournament of Camelot. Over the next three days you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur." Merlin grinned despite himself. True, Arthur treated him horribly, but it _was_ cool that he was the champion. Merlin frowned, though, when he noticed one of the knights sneering at Arthur. What was the man's problem? "And he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces," Uther continued. The crowd oohed as the chest was revealed. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. Let the tournament begin!" The crowd cheered again. Uther strode over to Arthur, who would be fighting first. "I trust you will make me proud." He clapped him on the shoulder and walked away.

Arthur gave his cape to a guard (Merlin thought it was a stupid decoration, but thought it wisest _not_ to voice that particular opinion.). Arthur and the other knight faced off, and the fight began. Merlin knew little about sword-fighting, but it seemed as though Arthur was winning. The longer he watched, though, the more excited he became about the match. Suddenly filled with the exhilaration that only a young boy can feel, he shouted,

"Go on! Get him, Arthur!" Gwen giggled and Morgana looked at him curiously.

"He's not watching, Merlin. You don't have to cheer for him." Merlin looked at her sheepishly.

"Er, I know he can't hear me. But I just felt like it. Sorry." Morgana's eyes widened. She hadn't realized the boy was so easily cowed.

"No, Merlin, it's all right. Cheer as much as you like! I just wanted you to know, it's not an _obligation_." He nodded happily and continued shouting.

"Come on, Arthur!" After another minute or two of fighting, Arthur knocked the other man to the ground. "Yeah!" After having thus exclaimed, Merlin leapt up and began running towards the outside of the ring, towards Arthur's tent.

"Where are you going, Merlin?" Morgana called. He grinned at her.

"The champion's going to need some help removing his armor!" She laughed at the boy's carefree attitude and waved goodbye. She had to admit, though she had never really been around children, she was beginning to grow fond of the boy.

Arthur, however, was not.

"Is there a _reason_ that you were not here waiting to assist me after my victory?" Merlin winced. He had assumed that after winning, the prince would be in a better mood.

"Sorry, Sire. It's just I didn't know I needed to stay here and then I was sitting with Gwen and-"

"Just help me get this bloody armor off," he sighed, and for once, Merlin did so silently.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy! :)**

Throughout the rest of the day, Merlin watched the rest of the tournament with Arthur. He did so to attend to his needs, but also so that Arthur wouldn't see him sitting with Morgana and Gwen. He wasn't sure why, but somehow he knew the prince would tease him about it.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Merlin looked up and saw that Sir Valiant, the knight who had glared at Arthur earlier, was standing before them. He hadn't lost a single one of his matches today. Merlin narrowed his eyes, but thankfully, it was bright outside and everyone assumed he was squinting.

"I will see you at the reception this evening," came Arthur's toneless reply. Valiant nodded.

"He looks like a... like a creep!" muttered Merlin after he walked away. Arthur started to laugh, but then realized it was _Merlin_ who had made the comment and frowned.

"For tomorrow, you'll need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail." With that, Arthur stalked off. Merlin sighed.  
**********************************************

Back in Gwen's home, he made sure no one else was there before closing the shutters and the doors. Gwen's father would still be in his shop, and hopefully Gwen would be getting Morgana lunch. Merlin then set Arthur's things to begin polishing and mending themselves and sat back with his book of magic. His relaxation was short-lived, however, because a moment later, Gwen came in the door. Immediately, he caused all of the objects to drop. Unfortunately, they all made a rather loud noise.

"Merlin! Were you using magic again?" she asked sternly. Merlin gulped.

"N-no," he stammered reflexively. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's all this, then?" She indicated the pile of armor and such at the foot of his pallet. Merlin shrugged. Gwen stood there. He waited for her to leave. She continued to stand there.

Finally, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. It's just Arthur's given me so much to do, and I thought I could get it all done and then help you with supper," he finished, smiling sweetly at her. She tried to frown at him, but his smile was too much.

"Oh, all right," she conceded. "But only for a moment! I'll watch the door, and if I see anyone you'll have to do them all by hand." Impulsively, he jumped up and hugged her.

"Thanks, Gwen!"

"Just this once, Merlin." Within five minutes, Gwen had seen no one and Merlin was finished. Relieved, Merlin set about fulfilling his promise of helping with supper. Altogether, he did a decent job.  
********************************************************************

Merlin stood next to Gwen and Morgana again that night when the knights were greeting the king and his ward in the throne room. He'd actually finished all of his chores, and Arthur hadn't asked him to do anything else, so he wouldn't have to work for the rest of the night.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, my Lord." Valiant inclined his head, showing deferential respect to the king. He seemed normal, but Merlin just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about him.

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style."

"As my Lord said, to lose is to be disgraced." Merlin wanted to throw up. Quoting the king in front of him? The flattery was _way_ too heavy.

"I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward." Uther gestured towards Morgana and she smiled as he bowed to kiss her hand. Merlin noticed Arthur viewing the scene, smirking.

"My lady."

"I saw you competing today," she said politely.

"I saw you watching," he said smoothly. She smiled uncertaintly, not quite sure what to say. "I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting my lady to the feast?"

"That's correct."

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament." Morgana smiled, clearly a bit put off by his boldness. "My lady." He walked away. Arthur was next to greet his father and Morgana.

"Father."

"Arthur." That was the entire conversation and Merlin found it strange. Why didn't they ever talk to each other?

"Everyone seems to be impressed by Knight Valiant," Morgana remarked. If Merlin didn't know better, he'd say she was being smug.

"They're not the only ones," Arthur teased.

"You're not jealous, are you?" she asked complacently.

"Can't say there's anything to be jealous of," Arthur said neutrally. He glanced at Merlin, just noticing him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Morgana seemed about to tell him off, but Merlin said only,

"I finished my chores." Arthur looked surprised, because it had been rather a long list, but he shook his head and walked off.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying?" Morgana complained. "I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament." Merlin gasped.

"Really?" he asked, awed. Wasn't she supposed to support him? If she was the king's ward, wouldn't that make her and Arthur sort-of siblings?

"Yes, I really do."  
*************************************************************************************

Merlin was headed into the armory to fetch Arthur _another_ spear- the second he'd broken in as many days- when he heard the hissing.

"Hello? Who's there?" He moved towards the source of the hissing and crouched down. There was a shield with a snake on it- _and the eye blinked._ He stared at it, hard, and reached out to touch it. Before he could, a blade appeared out of nowhere leveled at his chest. Merlin took a sharp breath and stood slowly, trying not to show the man how afraid he was.

It was Valiant.

"Can I help you, boy?"

"Nope, uh, no sir, I'm good. No help needed," Merlin rambled. He hoped to be seen as naïve and stupid- a role which he knew the prince would have no trouble corroborating. "I was just gathering my master's armor, and I couldn't help but notice your shield. I think the snakes look really neat," Merlin continued when the man said nothing. The man narrowed his eyes at Merlin, and after a moment, deemed him just a child.

"Well then, you best be on your way."

"Right. Yeah. Yes sir, I will." Merlin grabbed Arthur's armor and forced himself to walk normally towards the door. Quite by accident, he tripped and dropped half of Arthur's things. He saw the man smirking at him and figured he was in the clear.  
*********************************************************

"You did this all on your own?" Arthur asked incredulously. He truly did think the boy incompetent.

"Yes, Sire. All on my own," Merlin said proudly. Instead of thanking him, Arthur said only,

"Let's see if you can get me into it _without_ forgetting anything." Merlin successfully put on Arthur's armor with only a _little_ bit of magic. "That was much better. Not that it could have gotten any worse," he added hastily. Merlin shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just a fast learner!"

"I hope for your sake that's true."

"Good luck," Merlin said sincerely. Arthur gave him what could have been either a grimace or a half-smile (the prince himself wasn't sure which) and exited the tent.

The crowd cheered as Arthur walked out onto the field. This time, Merlin made sure to stand just outside of Arthur's tent so that he could be ready the moment Arthur was done fighting.

It was clear who was to be the victor within only a few minutes.

"Yeah!" Merlin shouted, clapping. "Yeah, Arthur, get him!" It went much the same way for the rest of Arthur's fights. Merlin didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until Valiant went to fight. He fought aggressively, pressing until the other man was on the ground. After a moment, he hit the man with the butt of his sword and stood up, reveling in the cheers.

"He looks hurt pretty bad," Merlin told Arthur worriedly. Arthur shrugged.

"He chose to fight, Merlin." He thought about that for a while. Was it really worth it to fight if you could be injured so horribly, or even die? Arthur thought it was, apparently. He hadn't even been fazed by the other man's injury.  
**************************************************************

Later, when Arthur sent Merlin up to the physician for a headache draught (claiming the boy's 'inane prattle' had caused it), he asked about the wounded knight. Over the past couple days, Merlin had been sent up here once or twice for various reasons, and James, Gaius's replacement, always treated him kindly.

"It's most odd. Look at this." He pointed to a place on the man's neck. "See these two small wounds? It looks like a snake bite."

"But how can he have been bitten by a snake?" wondered Merlin. "He was injured in a sword fight."

"His symptoms are consistent with poisoning," James maintained. "Slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

"Can you heal him?"

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll need venom from the snake that bit him for an antidote." Merlin wrinkled his nose.

"Venom for an _antidote_?" James nodded.

"If I can't get the venom, then there's nothing more I can do for him." Merlin's eyes widened as he realized who this man had been fighting.

"Knight Valiant," he murmured.

"What's that?" James called from the other side of the room. Merlin hurried out the door without answering.  
*********************************************************

It was really more of an accident than anything else that he ended up outside Valiant's chambers. He'd heard the hissing again and poked his head in the door to find Valiant literally feeding his 'shield' a live mouse. He turned and ran before the man could spot him, but Valiant heard him running and took off after him with a sword. Frightened, Merlin ran and hid behind a post, hoping that his slight frame would be well-hidden. He heard Valiant look around the corner, but thankfully, the man didn't see him. When he was sure he was gone, Merlin ran straight to Gwen's.

"I've got to tell Arthur!" Gwen looked at him carefully.

"Merlin, do you have any definite proof?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't you believe me? I know magic when I see it!"

"Yes, I believe you; of course I do," she soothed. "I'm just afraid Arthur won't. How will you explain what you were doing in Valiant's chambers?"

"But he's using magic to cheat!"

"I know that, and you know that," Gwen said reasonably. " But the king would never accept the word of a servant, especially a child, over a knight."

"So what I say doesn't count for anything?" he cried, frustrated.

"I believe you. We just have to find a way to make Arthur."  
**********************************************************

"You mean you've got to fight _him_?" Merlin asked incredulously, indicating a very large, well-muscled man.

"Yes. He's strong as a bear, but he's slow." Merlin strapped on Arthur's sword.

"And you're fast," he said proudly.

"Exactly," Arthur said, only partially condescending.

"Good luck!" Merlin called as Arthur head off to the field.

Though he was still upset over Valiant, Merlin easily slipped back into the eagerness he'd experienced so far watching Arthur fight. It was funny because he didn't particularly like violence or swords, but he enjoyed watching the challenges. Except for when Valiant fought. Unfortunately, he won every battle that day, and that meant one thing.

"Valiant's going to face Arthur in the final," Merlin told Gwen worriedly. "He'll use the shield to hurt him. He'll kill him!" Gwen surveyed his distressed face and thought a moment.

"Didn't you say James needed venom from the snake to get an antidote?" Merlin nodded warily, unsure where she was going with that train of thought. "If we could get the venom and he was healed, he could tell Uther about Valiant cheating! He would believe another knight!" Merlin grinned at her. The plan was perfect!  
**********************************************************************

"So, Valiant, do you think you stand a chance at defeating my son?" Uther asked at the great dinner that night. Valiant glanced at Arthur and said cordially,

"He is a great warrior, my Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent."

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament," Uther said. Arthur looked at his father, startled. "I could do with more knights like you."

"I'd be honored, my Lord." Merlin's eyes widened. That's what he was after! A place within the knights of Camelot, so he could betray the kingdom! Merlin hurried to Valiant's chambers. Glancing around furtively, he opened the door with magic and slipped inside. The shield was sitting innocently on a chair. Shakily, he picked up a sword and advanced towards it. As he did so, the door behind him started shaking. Looking in the shadows behind him, Merlin whirled around and swung the sword instinctively, cutting off the snake's head. Arthur would be proud. Suddenly, the other two snakes started advancing on him, though, so he grabbed the severed snake's head and ran to the physician's quarters

"I'll get started preparing the antidote." Merlin nodded and started towards the door. He _had_ to tell Arthur.  
************************************************************************

Arthur looked at Merlin skeptically. "_You._ _You_ chopped his head off," he stated disbelievingly.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from a shield when he was fighting Valiant. James saw the wounds, and you can't fight at all with a bite from a snake like that! It takes effect immediately! He had to have gotten it during the battle," Merlin insisted.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot," Arthur said, a tad uncertainly.

"Ewan was smashed underneath Valiant's shield! No one could see the snake bite him!"

"Look, kid, I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating."

"No, everything I just told you means he's cheating!" Merlin exclaimed frustratedly. "It doesn't matter. James is preparing an antidote for the venom. When Ewan's conscious, _he_ can tell you everything. Maybe you'll believe him!" Arthur only looked at him. "Look, if you fight Valiant in the finals, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you." Arthur looked at Merlin with raised eyebrows with a face that clearly said 'don't be so ridiculous!'. In desperation, Merlin picked up the snake's head and shoved it at Arthur. "Look at it! Have you ever seen a snake like this in Camelot?" Arthur examined it, looking for a moment as if he might actually consider believing him. "I know I'm just twelve, and I'm only a servant, but nobody else will listen to me. I don't want you to die, Arthur! And I wouldn't lie to you." Arthur looked at him seriously.

"I want you to swear to me that what you're telling me is true."

"I swear it's true." Arthur looked him straight in the eyes.

"Then I believe you." Merlin grinned and had to resist the urge to hug Arthur. _That_ wouldn't go over well. Unbeknownst to either of them, however, a snake slithered on one of the rafters, ready to report back to Valiant.

**(AN: What did you all think? As always, reviews are wonderful and very much appreciated :)**


End file.
